Her guy
by scoob2222
Summary: Lindsay decides everyone should know that Danny Messer is off the market for good.


Your Name:scoob2222

**Your Name:**scoob2222  
**Day:**9  
**Prompt:** CSI:NY, Danny Messer/anyone, You say that's your boyfriend You say I'm out of line Funny--he said I could call him up anytime You can say I'm wrong say I ain't right but if that's your boyfriend he wasn't last night, Claiming & marking  
**Fanfic or Fanart:**Fanfic

One of the problems with dating the hunk at work was that, well, he was the hunk at work. Everyone liked Danny; all the women thought he was hot. Of course, Flack was also hot, so was Hawkes, Mac, and even Adam had a geeky chic thing going on, but Danny was…the bad boy of the group. The one that every girl wanted to get there hands on to see if he was as bad as they thought, as hot, and then, of course, there were those that just wanted to see if they could tame him once and for all.

For many of them, it was an insult that he'd never given them the time of the day and instead went and fell for the Plain Jane from Montana.

Lindsay didn't really care most of the time. She knew how Danny felt about her, even if he hadn't ever said that magic word. She didn't really need it when he'd flown across the freaking country because he couldn't stand not seeing her a minute longer. That right there was better proof than any four-letter word.

So let the women talk and gossip and plot ridiculous plans to steal him away. It didn't matter because she knew exactly who was going to be making that gorgeous hunk of a man moan in her name in pleasure every night.

Plain Jane Montana.

Then one of them decided that they would be super cute and awesome and tell the entire lab that they were sleeping with Danny Messer. Of course, they stayed away from her friends, or anything that might tell Danny and she only really heard because she was getting a test tube from the supply closet as they walked by.

Evil bitch whores.

She'd had just about enough. She simply couldn't take it one second more. She'd been talked about all through high school, especially after the murders, and she hated it. She'd been miserable until she left for college and she wasn't going to do that again. She wasn't going to run and hide…because she wasn't that pathetic little girl anymore.

She was mature, attractive, and intelligent. She had a great job, amazing friends, and most importantly a man who loved her just the way she was.

She was done being pushed around.

She hatched her plan not long after she heard the women talking about their night out at the newest bar.

"I don't understand," Danny whined as she tossed his clothes at him. She picked out the hottest pair of jeans he owned and threw those at him two before she disappeared into the bathroom, "We were supposed to play pool tonight…strip pool."

She opened the bathroom door to look at him, "Danny, that's not even a real thing."

"Sure it is. You can play strip anything. Strip poker, strip checkers, strip twister."

Lindsay shook her head, "Just get dressed. I promise tonight will be even better than strip pool."

He grunted even as he put his jeans on and mumbled, "I don't think that's possible."

"It is," she promised, as she adjusted her shirt and put on her lips gloss, "Just wait and see."

"Fuck," he said when she emerged from the bathroom, "Why haven't I see that outfit before?"

Lindsay smiled, "I was saving it for a special occasion."

"Tonight is special?"

Lindsay smiled even wider as she thought about her plan for the night, "You have no idea."

&

Lindsay let Danny wander over to the bar by himself while she hit the bathroom for a quick "powder."

Except instead of powdering her nose, she watched as the trio of evil sauntered over and flirted with her man.

She watched and laughed at how ridiculous they looked before she did some sauntering of her own. She walked over and slid right between the girls and Danny, pressing herself against his body.

"Hi, baby," she said, and she watched the flicker of arousal in his eyes before she pressed her lips against his.

This was no gentle, sweet kiss that she usually gave him when they were in public, no; she was doing her best to devour him on the floor. She felt his arms surround her, his hands clenching her hips almost to the point of pain as they both lost themselves in the kiss.

She pulled away, giving his lower lip one last bite.

"Fuck Montana," he said.

Lindsay turned and smiled at the woman, "Oh hi girls, didn't even see you there. Sorry to run, but I'm afraid Danny and I have other plans for the night." She grabbed his hand and led him out of the club, enjoying the other women's gasps of shock and annoyance as she did.

"Fuck, that was hot," Danny said, "This was so, so much better than strip pool."

Lindsay giggled, "Take me home and we can do that do."

He pulled her closer and kissed her quickly, "Best girl ever."

She smiled, "That's true, and you're the best guy ever, my guy."

Danny tugged her along, "You bet your sweet ass, Montana. Always was, always will be."


End file.
